Imperial Hymn Book
by Pappenheimer
Summary: An [un]official Imperial Hymn Book issued in coordination with the Departmento Munitorum and Adeptus Ministorum. Parody? Probably. Heresy? Absolutely not! Now sing and give glory to the God-Emperor of Mankind! Comment if there are specific topics/songs that you desire in this compilation. Comment also if formatting is burning your eyes/not appearing right.
1. Cover Page

.

.

.

.

 **◹][◸**

 **Imperial Hymn Book**

 **◹][◸**

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **WARNING**

.

This document must not fall into enemy hands

Failure to ensure this document's safekeeping  
carries the penalty of death.

Failure to produce this document at a superior officer's  
request at ANY TIME carries the penalty of death

.

 _By the order of the Departmento Munitorum  
_ _In coordination with the Adeptus Ministorum_

 _._

 _._


	2. Table of Contents

**Imperial Hymn Book**

Table of Contents

1: Creator of Astartes Might  
2: God Save You, Steadfast Guardsmen

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

These contents shall continue to be updated as new hymns are added to the Hymn Book. This Hymn Book may be updated and rearranged at any time. Hymns will be categorized according to certain tying elements (Trust, Praise, Lamentation, Intercession, Sanguinala, Feast of the Emperor's Ascension, etc) and will be documented here. Hymns are based from text located in an ancient Terran Catheric hymnbook from 3M, and have been updated to appropriately glorify the Emperor.

The Emperor lights our way in these dark times. May we ever glorify him.


	3. Creator of Astartes Might

**Creator Of Astartes Might**

 **Tᴜɴᴇ:** **Cᴏɴᴅɪᴛᴏʀ Aʟᴍᴇ Sɪᴅᴏʀᴜᴍ  
** Cʜᴀɴᴛ, Mᴏᴅᴇ IV, Aɴᴄɪᴇɴᴛ Tᴇʀʀᴀ Hɪɢʜ Gᴏᴛʜɪᴄ, ᴄᴀ 2M

1 Cʀᴇᴀᴛᴏʀ ᴏꜰ Asᴛᴀʀᴛᴇs Mɪɢʜᴛ,  
Yᴏᴜʀ ᴘᴇᴏᴘʟᴇ's ᴇᴠᴇʀʟᴀsᴛɪɴɢ Lɪɢʜᴛ,  
O Gᴏᴅ-Eᴍᴘᴇʀᴏʀ ᴏꜰ ᴜs ᴀʟʟ,  
Wᴇ ᴘʀᴀʏ ʏᴏᴜ ʜᴇᴀʀ ᴜs ᴡʜᴇɴ ᴡᴇ ᴄᴀʟʟ.

2 Iɴ sᴏʀʀᴏᴡ ᴛʜᴀᴛ ᴛʜᴇ Aɴᴄɪᴇɴᴛ Cᴜʀsᴇ  
sʜᴏᴜʟᴅ ᴅᴏᴏᴍ ᴛᴏ ᴅᴇᴀᴛʜ ᴏᴜʀ ᴜɴɪᴠᴇʀsᴇ,  
Yᴏᴜ ᴄᴀᴍᴇ, O Sᴀᴠɪᴏʀ, ᴛᴏ sᴇᴛ ꜰʀᴇᴇ  
ʏᴏᴜʀ ᴏᴡɴ ɪɴ ɢʟᴏʀɪᴏᴜs ʟɪʙᴇʀᴛʏ.

3 Wʜᴇɴ ᴛʜɪs ᴏᴜʀ ᴡᴏʀʟᴅ ᴅʀᴇᴡ ᴏɴ ᴛᴏᴡᴀʀᴅ ɴɪɢʜᴛ,  
ʏᴏᴜ ᴄᴀᴍᴇ; ʀᴏʙᴇᴅ ᴀʟʟ ɪɴ sᴘʟᴇɴᴅᴏʀ ʙʀɪɢʜᴛ  
ᴀs ʙᴏᴛʜ ᴍᴏɴᴀʀᴄʜ ᴀɴᴅ ꜰᴀᴛʜᴇʀ, ᴏɴᴇ,  
sᴜʀʀᴏᴜɴᴅᴇᴅ ʙʏ ʏᴏᴜʀ Pʀɪᴍᴀʀᴄʜ sᴏɴs.

4 Aᴛ ʏᴏᴜʀ ɢʀᴇᴀᴛ ɴᴀᴍᴇ, Gᴏᴅ-Eᴍᴘ'ʀᴏʀ, ɴᴏᴡ,  
ᴀʟʟ ᴋɴᴇᴇs ᴍᴜsᴛ ʙᴇɴᴅ, ᴀʟʟ ʜᴇᴀʀᴛs ᴍᴜsᴛ ʙᴏᴡ:  
ᴀʟʟ ᴏɴ ᴛʜɪs ᴡᴏʀʟᴅ ᴡɪᴛʜ ᴏɴᴇ ᴀᴄᴄᴏʀᴅ  
ʟɪᴋᴇ ᴛʜᴏsᴇ ᴏɴ Tᴇʀʀᴀ ᴄᴀʟʟ ʏᴏᴜ Lᴏʀᴅ!

5 Cᴏᴍᴇ ɪɴ ʏᴏᴜʀ ʜᴏʟʏ ᴍɪɢʜᴛ, ᴡᴇ ᴘʀᴀʏ,  
ʀᴇᴅᴇᴇᴍ ᴜs ꜰᴏʀ ᴇᴛᴇʀɴᴀʟ ᴅᴀʏ;  
Dᴇꜰᴇɴᴅ ᴜs ᴡʜɪʟᴇ ᴡᴇ sᴇʀᴠᴇ ʙᴇʟᴏᴡ  
ꜰʀᴏᴍ ᴀʟʟ ᴀssᴀᴜʟᴛs ᴏꜰ ᴏᴜʀ ᴅʀᴇᴀᴅ ꜰᴏᴇ.

6 Tᴏ Gᴏᴅ-Eᴍᴘᴇʀᴏʀ, Gᴏᴅ-Dɪᴠɪɴᴇ,  
Oᴜʀ Gᴏᴅ, ᴛʜᴇ Mᴀsᴛᴇʀ ᴏꜰ Mᴀɴᴋɪɴᴅ:  
Pʀᴀɪsᴇ, ʜᴏɴᴏʀ, ᴍɪɢʜᴛ, ᴀɴᴅ ɢʟᴏʀʏ ʙᴇ  
ꜰʀᴏᴍ ᴀɢᴇ ᴛᴏ ᴀɢᴇ ᴇᴛᴇʀɴᴀʟʟʏ.


	4. God Save You, Steadfast Guardsmen

**God Save You, Steadfast Guardsmen  
**

 **Tᴜɴᴇ: Gᴏᴅ Rᴇsᴛ Yᴏᴜ Mᴇʀʀʏ**  
Cᴀʀᴏʟ, Aɴᴄɪᴇɴᴛ Lᴏᴡ Gᴏᴛʜɪᴄ, ᴄᴀ 2M

1 Gᴏᴅ sᴀᴠᴇ ʏᴏᴜ, sᴛᴇᴀᴅғᴀsᴛ ɢᴜᴀʀᴅsᴍᴇɴ,  
Lᴇᴛ ɴᴏɴᴇ sᴛɪʀ ʏᴏᴜ ᴀғғʀɪɢʜᴛ!  
Tʜᴇ Eᴍᴘ'ʀᴏʀ ᴏғ ᴀʟʟ Mᴀɴᴋɪɴᴅ  
ᴘʀᴏᴛᴇᴄᴛs ʏᴏᴜ ᴅᴀʏ ᴀɴᴅ ɴɪɢʜᴛ  
Fʀᴏᴍ ᴀʟʟ-ᴄᴏʀʀᴜᴘᴛɪɴɢ Cʜᴀᴏs ᴛᴀɪɴᴛ  
Hᴇ ɢᴜᴀʀᴅs ᴜs ᴡɪᴛʜ ʜɪs ᴍɪɢʜᴛ.  
 _Fᴇᴀʀ ɪs ɴᴀᴜɢʜᴛ, ғᴏʀ ᴍʏ ғᴀɪᴛʜ ɪs sᴛʀᴏɴɢ,_  
 _Fᴀɪᴛʜ ɪs sᴛʀᴏɴɢ,_  
 _Fᴇᴀʀ ɪs ɴᴀᴜɢʜᴛ ғᴏʀ ᴍʏ ғᴀɪᴛʜ ɪs sᴛʀᴏɴɢ._

2 Wʜᴇɴ ғᴀᴄᴇᴅ ᴡɪᴛʜ ᴄʜᴀᴏs ᴄᴜʟᴛɪsᴛs  
Wʜᴏsᴇ ғʟᴀᴍᴇ ᴇɴᴅᴇᴅ ᴛʜᴇɪʀ ɴɪɢʜᴛ  
Tʜᴇ ᴄʀʏ ᴏғ ᴇᴠᴇʀʏ ᴀsᴛʀᴏᴘᴀᴛʜ  
Cᴏᴜʟᴅ ɴᴏᴛ ʀᴇʟᴀʏ ᴛʜᴇɪʀ ᴘʟɪɢʜᴛ  
Tʜᴇ Iʀᴏɴ Gᴜᴀʀᴅ ᴏғ Mᴏʀᴅɪᴀɴ  
Kᴇᴘᴛ ғᴀɪᴛʜ ᴛʜʀᴏᴜɢʜᴏᴜᴛ ᴛʜᴇ ғɪɢʜᴛ  
 _Fᴇᴀʀ ɪs ɴᴀᴜɢʜᴛ, ғᴏʀ ᴍʏ ғᴀɪᴛʜ ɪs sᴛʀᴏɴɢ,  
_ _Fᴀɪᴛʜ ɪs sᴛʀᴏɴɢ,_  
 _Fᴇᴀʀ ɪs ɴᴀᴜɢʜᴛ ғᴏʀ ᴍʏ ғᴀɪᴛʜ ɪs sᴛʀᴏɴɢ._

3 Fʀᴏᴍ ᴏᴜᴛ ᴛʜᴇ ᴅᴇᴀᴅʟʏ ᴊᴜɴɢʟᴇs ᴅᴏ ᴛʜᴇsᴇ  
Fɪɢʜᴛᴇʀs ᴘʀᴏᴠᴇ ᴛʜᴇɪʀ ᴡᴏʀᴛʜ  
Tʜᴇʏ ᴏᴠᴇʀᴄᴏᴍᴇ ᴛʜᴇɪʀ ғᴏᴇs ᴜɴsᴇᴇɴ,  
Tʜᴇʏ ᴘᴀɪɴᴛ ᴛʜᴇᴍsᴇʟᴠᴇs ᴡɪᴛʜ ᴇᴀʀᴛʜ.  
Tʜᴇɪʀ ғᴀɪᴛʜ ɪɴ Hɪᴍ ᴡʜᴏ ɢᴜɪᴅᴇs ᴛʜᴇɪʀ ᴋɴɪғᴇ  
Wɪʟʟ ɴᴇᴠᴇʀ ʙᴇ ɪɴ ᴅᴇᴀʀᴛʜ  
 _Fᴇᴀʀ ɪs ɴᴀᴜɢʜᴛ, ғᴏʀ ᴍʏ ғᴀɪᴛʜ ɪs sᴛʀᴏɴɢ,_  
 _Fᴀɪᴛʜ ɪs sᴛʀᴏɴɢ,_  
 _Fᴇᴀʀ ɪs ɴᴀᴜɢʜᴛ ғᴏʀ ᴍʏ ғᴀɪᴛʜ ɪs sᴛʀᴏɴɢ._

4 Dʀᴏᴘᴘᴇᴅ ғʀᴏᴍ ᴛʜᴇ ʜɪɢʜᴇsᴛ ʜᴇᴀᴠᴇɴs  
Dᴏ ᴛʜᴇsᴇ ɴᴏʙʟᴇ ɢᴜᴀʀᴅsᴍᴇɴ ғᴀʟʟ  
Tᴏ ᴀɪᴅ ᴛʜᴇɪʀ ʙʀᴏᴛʜᴇʀ sᴏʟᴅɪᴇʀs  
Iɴ ᴛʜᴇ ғʀᴀʏ ᴛʜᴇʏ ʜᴇᴇᴅ ᴛʜᴇ ᴄᴀʟʟ  
Tʜᴇsᴇ ᴀɴɢᴇʟs ᴏғ Eʟʏsɪᴀ  
Kɴᴏᴡ ᴛʜᴇ Eᴍᴘ'ʀᴏʀ ɢᴜᴀʀᴅs ᴛʜᴇᴍ ᴀʟʟ.  
 _Fᴇᴀʀ ɪs ɴᴀᴜɢʜᴛ, ғᴏʀ ᴍʏ ғᴀɪᴛʜ ɪs sᴛʀᴏɴɢ,_  
 _Fᴀɪᴛʜ ɪs sᴛʀᴏɴɢ,_  
 _Fᴇᴀʀ ɪs ɴᴀᴜɢʜᴛ ғᴏʀ ᴍʏ ғᴀɪᴛʜ ɪs sᴛʀᴏɴɢ._

5 Bᴇғᴏʀᴇ ᴛʜᴇ Eʏᴇ ᴏғ Tᴇʀʀᴏʀ  
Dɪᴅ ᴘʀᴏᴜᴅ Cᴀᴅɪᴀ ᴇᴠᴇʀ ɢᴜᴀʀᴅ  
Sʜᴇ sᴛᴏᴏᴅ ɪɴ ᴛʜᴇ Dᴇsᴘᴏɪʟᴇʀ's ᴘᴀᴛʜ;  
Hɪs ʜᴏsᴛ ʜᴇ ʙᴀᴅᴇ ʙᴏᴍʙᴀʀᴅ  
Iᴛs ɢᴜᴀʀᴅsᴍᴇɴ ɴᴇᴠᴇʀ ғʟᴀɢɢᴇᴅ ɴᴏʀ ғᴀɪʟᴇᴅ  
As sʜᴇ sᴘʟɪᴛ ʙᴇɴᴇᴀᴛʜ ʜᴇʀ sᴄᴀʀs  
 _Fᴇᴀʀ ɪs ɴᴀᴜɢʜᴛ, ғᴏʀ ᴍʏ ғᴀɪᴛʜ ɪs sᴛʀᴏɴɢ,_  
 _Fᴀɪᴛʜ ɪs sᴛʀᴏɴɢ,_  
 _Fᴇᴀʀ ɪs ɴᴀᴜɢʜᴛ ғᴏʀ ᴍʏ ғᴀɪᴛʜ ɪs sᴛʀᴏɴɢ._

6 Fʀᴏᴍ ᴜɴᴅᴇʀɢʀᴏᴜɴᴅ ʙᴜɴᴋᴇʀs ᴅɪᴅ  
Iᴄᴇ Wᴀʀʀɪᴏʀs ғɪɢʜᴛ ᴛʜᴇ Hᴏʀᴅᴇ  
Tᴏ ᴇᴠᴇʀʏ ᴛʜʀᴇᴀᴛ ᴏғ ғᴀɪᴛʜ, ᴛʜᴇʏ  
sᴡɪғᴛʟʏ ᴄʜɪᴅᴇ ɪᴛ ᴡɪᴛʜ ᴛʜᴇ sᴡᴏʀᴅ  
Tʜᴇɪʀ sᴛᴏɪᴄ ᴅᴇᴅɪᴄᴀᴛɪᴏɴ ɪs  
ᴘʟᴀᴄᴇᴅ ʀɪɢʜᴛʟʏ ɪɴ ᴛʜᴇ Lᴏʀᴅ  
 _Fᴇᴀʀ ɪs ɴᴀᴜɢʜᴛ, ғᴏʀ ᴍʏ ғᴀɪᴛʜ ɪs sᴛʀᴏɴɢ,_  
 _Fᴀɪᴛʜ ɪs sᴛʀᴏɴɢ,_  
 _Fᴇᴀʀ ɪs ɴᴀᴜɢʜᴛ ғᴏʀ ᴍʏ ғᴀɪᴛʜ ɪs sᴛʀᴏɴɢ._

7 Wʜᴇɴ ʟᴇᴀᴅᴇʀs sᴏᴜɢʜᴛ ᴛᴏ sᴄʜɪsᴍ  
Fʀᴏᴍ ᴛʜᴇ Iᴍᴘᴇʀɪᴜᴍ ᴏғ Mᴀɴ  
Tʜᴇ ᴍᴇɴ ᴀɴᴅ ᴡᴏᴍᴇɴ ᴏғ Kʀɪᴇɢ ᴅᴏɴɴᴇᴅ  
ᴛʜᴇɪʀ ᴀʀᴍs ᴛᴏ ᴍᴀᴋᴇ ᴛʜᴇɪʀ sᴛᴀɴᴅ  
Tʜᴇɪʀ ғᴀɪᴛʜ ɴᴇᴠᴇʀ ᴅɪᴅ ᴡᴀᴠᴇʀ ᴀs  
ʙᴏᴍʙs ғᴇʟʟ ᴛᴏ ᴘᴜʀɢᴇ ᴛʜᴇɪʀ ʟᴀɴᴅ  
 _Fᴇᴀʀ ɪs ɴᴀᴜɢʜᴛ, ғᴏʀ ᴍʏ ғᴀɪᴛʜ ɪs sᴛʀᴏɴɢ,_  
 _Fᴀɪᴛʜ ɪs sᴛʀᴏɴɢ,_  
 _Fᴇᴀʀ ɪs ɴᴀᴜɢʜᴛ ғᴏʀ ᴍʏ ғᴀɪᴛʜ ɪs sᴛʀᴏɴɢ._

8 Fʀᴏᴍ ʜɪɢʜ ᴀʙᴏᴠᴇ ᴛʜᴇ ʙᴀᴛᴛʟᴇɢʀᴏᴜɴᴅ  
As ʙɪʀᴅs ᴏғ ᴘʀᴇʏ ᴛʜᴇʏ ғʟʏ  
Lɪᴋᴇ Aǫᴜɪʟᴀ-Iɴᴄᴀʀɴᴀᴛᴇ ᴛʜᴇʏ sᴏᴀʀ  
ᴅᴇsᴄᴇɴᴅɪɴɢ ғʀᴏᴍ ᴛʜᴇ sᴋʏ  
Wʜᴇʀᴇ ᴏᴜʀ Gᴏᴅ-Eᴍᴘ'ʀᴏʀ ᴅᴇᴄʀᴇᴇs ᴛʜᴇɪʀ ɴᴇᴇᴅ  
Aʟʟ ғᴏᴇs ᴛʜᴇʏ ᴛᴇʀʀɪғʏ  
 _Fᴇᴀʀ ɪs ɴᴀᴜɢʜᴛ, ғᴏʀ ᴍʏ ғᴀɪᴛʜ ɪs sᴛʀᴏɴɢ,_  
 _Fᴀɪᴛʜ ɪs sᴛʀᴏɴɢ,_  
 _Fᴇᴀʀ ɪs ɴᴀᴜɢʜᴛ ғᴏʀ ᴍʏ ғᴀɪᴛʜ ɪs sᴛʀᴏɴɢ._

9 Tʜᴇ Gᴏᴅ-Eᴍᴘ'ʀᴏʀ's ᴋɪɴᴅ ᴍᴇʀᴄʏ sʜᴏɴᴇ  
Uᴘᴏɴ ᴜɴғᴀɪᴛʜғᴜʟ ʟᴏʀᴅs  
Nᴏᴡ ᴇᴠᴇʀʏ ғɪʀsᴛʙᴏʀɴ sᴏɴ  
Sᴇʀᴠᴇs ᴛᴏ sᴇᴇ ʜᴏɴᴏʀ ᴛʜᴜs ʀᴇsᴛᴏʀᴇᴅ  
Tʜᴇɪʀ ғᴀɪᴛʜ ɪs ᴘʟᴀᴄᴇᴅ ɪɴ Gᴏᴅ ᴏғ Tᴇʀʀᴀ;  
Eᴠᴇʀ ᴍᴀʀᴄʜɪɴɢ ғᴏʀᴡ'ʀᴅ:  
 _Fᴇᴀʀ ɪs ɴᴀᴜɢʜᴛ, ғᴏʀ ᴍʏ ғᴀɪᴛʜ ɪs sᴛʀᴏɴɢ,_  
 _Fᴀɪᴛʜ ɪs sᴛʀᴏɴɢ,_  
 _Fᴇᴀʀ ɪs ɴᴀᴜɢʜᴛ ғᴏʀ ᴍʏ ғᴀɪᴛʜ ɪs sᴛʀᴏɴɢ._


End file.
